


the kingdom of emeralds

by jordanblofsky16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanblofsky16/pseuds/jordanblofsky16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the kids lost there parent who were the queen and king</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

chapter 1

The day begun with dragon Lunar,  the prince Sandy, and the princessSofia going on an adventure, to the Kingdom of Emeralds to see the queen and king. They heard yelling and screaming, but when they got there, the queen was dead and so was the king.

"Okay." The prince Sandy and princess Sofia cried for ever and ever, but they had to stop because they had to have diner, but they didn't eat .They found clues that led them to think it was the dragon kingdom. Prince Sandy and princess Sofia went there after dinner, to see what they had to say. However, they said they saw nothing, but people in black costumes at 3 o'clock. So, the only people with black costumes are the Kingdom Mines which is in the Gold Hills.

The next day they still were crying, but they soon stopped crying, and they went to the Gold Hills. It took 45 hours; almost 3 days. They were the queen and king now, they had to do all the stuff because there parents died 2 days ago. They had the biggest kingdom to themselves; beside the helpers and maids.

"Will you please stop." said Sandy to his sister, looking at all the animals. "We don't have time to be farting around; so you stop that business with animals."


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

"We're still on the hunt for the killers, but have had no luck. We'll find them one day, or will we?" Sandy says. "Because its been 4 days since our parents died. Okay Sofia, face it, we'll never find her ever again. We'll die before we find the people."

"Okay Sandy I'll face it, but you should shut your fat mouth!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm older than you!"

"Fine!"

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaargggggg!"

"What was that?!"

"I think that was an elf saying greetings in elf language. Vedui'."

"Nice to know you speak elvish."

"I told you I do. I think its gone to the kingdom of elves."

"Were's that at?"

"That's at 23 miles past the kingdom of Gold Hills."

"Okay. I think it was spying on us. Maybe they want us for food tonight."

"But they wouldn't do that to us; elves are nice sometimes."

"Sometimes, not every time."

"Okay, I get it."

"Good, because I don't."

"So, your saying you don't know?"

"Yep."

"Okay...you're scaring me alot."

"Don't be scared." Sandy said.

"Why?"

"Because there's nothing but a spider."

"Aaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Its okay, Sofia."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay. Goodnight."  

"Good night."

"So you think will find the people?"

"Yes we will."


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3 Next morning they were on the hunt for the people so said sandy what were going to leave early tommorow they split up so they could go farther than they"ve been going okay see you later see you later bye sandy went to the kingdom of gold hill sofia went to the forest of trees she got scared.but sandy did'nt he waas a man not a girl so he went on and on he stoped in the chamber of dragons. sofia did'nt she went on and on tell night time they got on their walkie talkies to talk to each other love you sister love you brother goodnight see you tomorow see you later.


End file.
